The development of consumer devices (e.g., portable devices, stationary devices, etc.) has given users an expansive platform to access services and exchange information with one another. In turn, users' reliance on these consumer devices and the networks that offer the services and information has comparatively grown in both personal and business settings. As networks continue to provide an ever-expanding variety of services and assets to users, networks and the consumers' devices are optimized and tested under network performance metrics, such as, throughput, signal-to-noise ratio, etc.